


carrots and peas (baby, please)

by mauvesaidwill (23seok)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i can only seem to write fluff nowadays i'm crying, i guess?? idk, this has less than 300 words oh my GOD, this is so gross and fluffy i'm actually disgusted, where are the other characters why are keith and lance eating earth food what is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seok/pseuds/mauvesaidwill
Summary: tfw ur boyfriend keeps stealing ur food n claims it's "better" even tho ur eating the same thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was dicking around lookin for klance prompts n saw [this](http://esuwillslay.tumblr.com/post/149890605764/yo-lance-is-the-kind-of-person-to-eat-off-of) and i was like "ok i can work w/ that" and i cranked out this piece of shit so ya *throws confetti* enjoy u fucks
> 
> (this is pure fluff it's gross)
> 
> also sorry abt that title idk what i'm doing
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/23seok) | [tumblr](https://23seok.tumblr.com)

“Lance.”

No response.

“ _Lance._ ”

Nothing.

“Lance!”

“What?” Spittle and crumbs fall from the teen’s lips, onto the table. Lance swallows and wrinkles his nose, taking a napkin and wiping the small mess away. “Gross.”

“That’s your spit!” Keith says, holding his fork angrily. “And my food! Why can’t you just eat what you have?”

Lance shrugs and takes another forkful of chicken parmesan from Keith’s plate. “Yours is better.”

“We are eating the _same_ thing! Same thing, Lance!” Keith cries, motioning between their plates that, as he said, held chicken parmesan, some mashed potatoes, and peas and carrots. “How is mine any better?”

“Um,” Lance places his forkful of Keith’s food in his mouth, chews, then swallows, before continuing, “because it’s yours?”

Keith groans and takes Lance’s plate, shoving his own towards the other boy. “Just take it.”

Lance stares down at what was once Keith’s plate. “But now it’s my plate. It’s totally different.”

Keith slams his fork down onto the table. “Do you live to annoy me or something?”

“Or something,” Lance replies, leaning across Keith to take _his_ glass of water.

Keith watches as Lance sits straight once more, taking a large gulp.

“Dude,” Keith says.

“Babe,” Lance responds, now taking a forkful of peas and carrots from Keith’s (or Lance’s? Keith isn’t sure anymore) plate, a smile starting to take hold of his lips and light up his face.

Keith can’t help it. He smiles back. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork,” Lance counters, grinning.

Keith laughs, angling his face so that Lance can’t see the blush spreading across his face. “Shut up and eat my peas.”

**Author's Note:**

> (that last line sounds so weird i'm dying squirtle)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/23seok) | [tumblr](https://23seok.tumblr.com)


End file.
